The Knight Encounters a Phoenix
Chapter 1 Introduction The day is like any other day on Mochina Island, people are out and about getting food having fun and relaxing. Except Markus and his team of mages who are chasing a dangerous criminal through the city. "Hey come here!!!" Shouted Rebecca throwing a water bullet at him which he deflected with his sword. "I said come here!!" "I doubt he's gonna follow orders...." Said Markus as he flipped over a group of people landing and keeping up with his group and the criminal. "Oh shush! Was worth a go!" Said Rebbeca as she ducked under a wooden beam being carried by two construction workers. "Don't see you doing anything!" "I'm waiting for a clear shot..." Said Markus and he ran across a wall to avoid another group. "Don't wanna miss by mistake." The criminal ran into an alley and lept over the wall blocking the end. Markus, Rebecca and the rest of the team followed and cornered him in a abandoned park. "Hmmm this works." Said one of the mage as he pointed his sword at the criminal who growled at him. "What do we do now he doesn't look like he'll give up quietly...." "Well best bet is to beat the living hell out of him before calling the police." Said Markus crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. Nolan's Debut Nolan exploring the island Mochina, traveling around the island, given that it was his first time on the island. Nolan was currently in a shop, viewing the rare weapons within the shop. "There's nothing in here I would want", Nolan stated in lazy tone. He then left the shop. Meanwhile Markus and the group had beaten the criminal and turned him over to the police for execution. They casually made their way back to their guild hall in the southern district of the city. "Well that was a quick job!" Said Markus counting the money which totaled at 300,000 Jewels. "Decent pay as well." "Yeah wish he listened to me though...." Sighed Rebecca as she snached the money off Markus and took her cut out of it. "Thats 20,000 for me! I need a new pair of shoes." They reached the huge estate and walked into the main hall where Markus gave the remaining money to their Guild Master Zero Asahi to put in the vault later on. "Good job then?" Asked Zero taking the money and smiling. "Yep was quick and easy....Though one of the team got injured we finished it up with little trouble." Said Markus walking past and sitting in the dining hall. "Let the Doc take alook at him." Said Zero joining Markus at the table. "So any news for the street?" Asked Markus gesturing for a drink. "We got word some new mages have shown up...afew potential recruits as well." Said Zero. "Well there is bearly anything here that interest me, I wonder about the Twilight Phoenix Guild, that I heard so highly about. It would be nice to meet the guild". "It also would be nice to face the man known as the Infamous Storm." Nolan said to himself. "Maybe I need to explore this island a bit more". he said. "Yeah, maybe that's what I'll do", he stated. Nolan then prceeded to see more on the island. ---- Meanwhile Markus was busy training some of the younger mages in ways of combat and magic. "Ok good but when you kick use your hips, if you step into the kick and flick your hips to bring your leg round you can do more damage." Said Markus demostrating what he said to the young mages with such amazing speed that when his kick reached it's apex his foot made a small pop in the air leaving the kids stunned. "Well i don't think you'll get a result like that.....But you can still do more damage." "Well ya never know Markus...." Said a large imposing monk as he walked up staff in hand. "Yama! How about animating a rock or two so i can show them what i mean on something moving." Asked Markus smiling at the giant. "Sure hold on a second. Rise up Earthen Warriors!" Said yoshi causing two large rocks to rise up and take the form of two stone warriors. "Attack Markus Hotaru!" The two stone warriors advanced on Markus who quickly destroyed them with two roundkicks smashing them in two with ease. In same instance, Nolan was in a forest, and heard a peculiar sound. What's that that sound ?, Nolan thought to himself. "I'll go check it out". He then proceeded to indentify the strange sound, deep in the forest . Nolan quickly noticed what appeared to be a mansion of sorts, but could not clearly indentify it, as there were tree obscuring the view. "Ok kids go practice i need to talk with Yama." Said Markus before turning to Yama. "So what news from the war front?" "Good news and bad news.....The Eastern Front is holding strong....Thanks to those mercenaries we "pursuaded" to help out.....But the Western Front is being pushed back." Sighed Yama "We may need to help them out...." "Yeah....Assign Titan and the Twin Dragons to the Western Front let them have some fun." Smirked Markus as he walked with Yama towards the mansion. The Encounter Walking around the mansion, toward the front of the mansion, Nolan saw a white-haired man, alongside a man of an tall stature. Nolan said "I don't mean to intrude, but could you be the Infamous Storm ?" "You appear similar to image I saw", Nolan stated. "I am....Call me Markus though....That title is only every used in combat." Said Markus proudly. "i'll talk to you later Yama." "Ok." said Yama as he walked off into the building. "So what can i do for ya?" Asked Markus. "Well, my name would be Nolan", he said. "To be honest this island bores me", Nolan said. "That's the reason I'm currently here, in front of you". But let me get directly to the point...I wish to face in battle, Markus". "As I only wish to fight the strongest of opponents, Nolan said. "What do you say ?" "If this island bores you then you have now lust for life or adventure.....Which I find slightly dsirespectful but if you want to fight fine follow me" Said Markus leading Nolan to the training arena at the back of the estate grounds. "This will be where we fight and see if you are a true warrior." "No offense, but this island isn't your property, you simply reside here, so how is that dispectful ?" Asked Nolan. He then drew his bokken from his waist. "Simple....All mages on this island aid in protecting this island from the dangers of drakes, demons and monsters...." Said Markus. "Plus this island is our home we all defend this till our dieing breath and aid in defending it long after we die." Markus stood waiting for Nolan to make the first move, not putting up a fighting stance or even attempting a guard jsut putting his hands in his pockets. Well, Markus. I apologize for being disrepectful. "I see you have your hands in pocket, I'm assuming you're either underestimating me, or your simply trying to identify my skill level", Nolan said. Nolan slashed his sword toward Markus, sending the pressure from the slash toward Markus. Markus smirked and as the attack reached him he vanished for sight appearing behind Nolan. "Abit of both....But we'll wait and see." Said Markus pushing Nolan abit before vanishing again. "Now here's the thing you need to figure out when and where i'm gonna appear but i could appear anywhere at anytime." "You have not even saw my power, and you underestimate me ?" I'd advise you don't do that, until you saw their skill." "Do you think I would come here and challenge you if I were weak ?" "I made my initial attack, so make yours", Nolan said. Markus smirked vanishing and reappear jsut infront of Molan landing a powerful double fisted strike to his chest sending him back. He then unleashed the spell Storm Phoenix Scream. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Greenflash12 Category:Under Construction Category:Greenflash12 RP